Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Bio
Raiden is the god of thunder, protector of Earthrealm and mentor to Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Thanks to his diligent work on protecting Earthrealm, Raiden was promoted to the rank of Elder God but stepped down from his position multiple times in order to further protect Earth. During his life Raiden protected Earth from various threats such as Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, the fallen Elder God Shinnok and the Dragon King Onaga. During the battle against Onaga, Raiden managed to slay the Dragon King but lost his body in the process. When he reformed, Raiden was corrupted and became much more violent to those who put Earthrealm into harm's way. During the Battle of Armageddon Raiden was the last of the Forces of Light to oppose Shao Kahn who was empowered by Blaze's powers. Near death, the thunder god send a message to his past self in order to prevent the emperor's victory. Past Raiden received his future self message and desperately tried to prevent the apocalyptic future, but failed to understand his future self's message. It wasn't until Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm that Raiden understood he had to allow Shao Khan to win and allow the Elder Gods to intervene. Lui Kang, however, was angered at his mentor due to the death of Kitana and Raiden was forced to kill him. Raiden once again became corrupted after Shinnok's attack, though this corrupted version faded away due to Kronika's time merger and the past version took his place. Eventually, Raiden realized that Kronika manipulated the timelines in order to pit him and Lui Kang against each other. During his fight with the revenant Lui Kang, he fused his own power with the souls of the past and present Lui Kang, turning him into a god. After Kronika's defeat, Raiden became Lui Kang's guide in shaping the new timeline. __TOC__ Battle vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) (by Weew1213) A man slowly, sits up from his bed and tiredly, slides himself from the covers and walks out to the hallway. With his eyes seeming to be half open while, his vision says otherwise. He walks over to the cafeteria to get himself some coffee. He grabs a mug and puts it under the coffee machine then, waits for it to fill up. Once it's done, he picks it up and takes a sip. "Ah, yes! There's a fight today!" He thinks gleefully to himself. He then, looks at calendar. "Rain Masters, eh?" He thinks with a grin. After that, he looks out the window to which, shows the arena and the sun begins to rise over the horizon, as he is watching, he finishes his coffee, and puts over where the dirty dishes are left. He then, goes over to a special room of his. But, as he is walking over there, he is interrupted by a soldier. "General, you going to the weight room?" He asks. "Yes, private. You going to get some coffee?" "Nah, I'm going to get some tea. See you there, general." He salutes the general and walks to the cafeteria. The general then, walks to the weight room and enters. He searches for the bench press and eventually, finds it. He walks over, sits down, and slides himself under the bar. He looks to see if any weights are added. "45s, huh? Must've been some p*ssy. Eh, guess, it'll be my warm-up." He thinks to himself with a chuckle and takes the bar off of the rack. He then, begins lifting the bar up and down with ease. A couple of hours later… A soldier searches up and down the halls for his commanding officer. He finally finds him in the lieutenant's office. "Sir, they're ready." A soldier whispers in the general's ear. "Thank you, Sergeant." The general acknowledges. The soldier salutes and he salutes back. They both turn and walk in different directions, the general heads towards the arena and the soldier.... well, I don't know where he's going. The general keeps heading towards his objective, passing soldiers along the way and saluting him as he passes. Once he reaches the entrance to the arena, he sees a velvet curtain hanging from the top of the doorway. He takes a deep breath and walks through. The roar of the crowd, feels exhilarating, he then, picks up the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the Rain Masters?!" He asks them in an excited manner. The crowd cheers in response. "I can't hear you!" He whoops. The crowd roars even louder. "Alright, in the red corner, from the realm of the Gods, weighing at 234 lbs, the god of thunder, Raiden! And in the blue corner, from Parts Unknown, the cyborg ninja, Raiden, from Metal Gear Solid!" He says with excitement and after he finished his sentence, the crowd roars once more in response to him. In the arena, where both opponents are looking at one another. "Why are we fighting against one another?" Jack asks. "The crowd have sick and twisted minds. We are nothing but puppets to them. We fight when they want another fight. When one of us dies, another man or woman takes our place to be used again. It doesn't matter if we live or die, the crowd eats it up like the sick pigs they are." Raiden angrily replies. "The only thing that we can do now, is put on a good show." Jack returns as he lifts his sword. “No, that is not the only thing we can do!” Raiden counters. “We can break out of here!” He advises to Jack. He flies up and blasts the wall with electricity; Jack does the same with his L’Etranger and smacks the wall with it. Jack then, switches to his Murasama and slashes as fast as he can at the wall but, to no avail; Raiden fails as well. Raiden slowly drops down and sighs. “I’m sorry that I have to do this.” Raiden takes out his War Hammer and gets into combat position. “So, am I. I will see you in another life.” Jack puts away his Murasama and equips the Dystopia. He launches it at Raiden and it sticks to his chest. He shocks Raiden and it seems to have no effect on him. Raiden responds with breaking both of them and charges at Jack. He responds to this by waiting for his opponent to attack by just... standing there. Raiden lifts the hammer to the side of his head and swings at the Jack’s ribs. When it makes contact and after a second or two, Jack firmly grasps the hammer once, it bounces off of him. Raiden gives a shocked look towards Jack’s grasped hand on the hammer and looks up at his face and kicks him in the chest. Jack responds with kick as well but, it is blocked Raiden’s leg. They repeat these blows to each other legs, hitting the calves, with rapid precision. Jack then, tries to stomp on Raiden’s foot and he responds with a dropkick to his opponent’s chest, which, Jack steps back a little. He then, throws a punch in which, Raiden crouches and uppercuts him so hard that he flips over but, catches himself by touching the ground with of his hands and lands on his feet. He then kicks Raiden so fast, that he didn’t feel the pain until Jack stopped kicking him in multiple spots and falls to his then, on his face. Raiden struggles to get back up and once he lifts his head to look at his opponent, the Bloodlust is pointed at his face. Raiden slowly gets up, hammer still in one hand and Raiden tries to swing at Jack but he knocks it out of the way. Jack then, tries to use a vertical slash at Raiden but Raiden blocks it. Jack tries to pull the blades out but, it seems like they are stuck. Raiden tries to pull the Bloodlust out of his hands but, they both end up struggling until the handles of the Bloodlust pop off. They both look the objects in their hands and drop them. They both grab their staffs/polearms and once again, charge at one another. Before either make contact, Jack turns sideways and does a flip. Before he plants his feet on the ground, the L’Etranger makes contact with Raiden’s staff. They once, try to harm one another but, they keep making contact with their ranged weapons attacking different part of their staffs. Jack then, kicks the staff and his opponent slides back. Jack then, runs up and kicks him square in the jaw, making him fall straight on his back, but, the second he touches the ground, Raiden quickens himself to kip/nip up. But, once he lands on his feet, he sees a whip going straight for his face but, Raiden’s quick to block it with his staff to which, it is grasped by the whip and is pulled out of his hands. He once again, sees that that the whip is coming for his face but, Raiden snatches it out of the air and wraps it around his forearm and electrocutes it. The whip feels limp and is then, dropped onto the ground. Raiden, then launches himself at Jack (doing that signature yell of his) and pushes him to the wall. Jack on the ground after being forced to the wall, is picked up by his opponent and electrocuted. But, Raiden's not done; Jack is lifted off of the ground, lifted 20 feet and electrocuted once more, and then, dropped to the ground. Still on the ground, dazed, Raiden, teleports behind him and sets an electric trap and teleports back to where he was. Once, he does get up, he finds his opponent charging his fist and once it was fully charged, he slides (with electricity behind him) and gives Jack a nice uppercut, knocking him into the trap which, knocks him back into Raiden’s grip, which is on his neck and he then slams him onto the ground. When he does, he fires electricity at Jack which slides him back into the wall so hard, that it cracks. Once, he gets up, he is hit a ball of electricity. Jack, slowly gets up and chuckles. “You got anything better than that?” He says with a grin on his face. A gunshot rings out and Jack immediately activates his Zandatsu and he sees a bullet slowly making its way to Raiden. Jack dashes his way over to the bullet and with his Murasama, cuts it into little pieces with incredible precision. He then, deactivates the Zandatsu and time resumes as normal. “This will be a fair fight! No interference should be allowed even if I am losing this fight.” Jack yells to the crowd and to the general. “Also, thank you for all of those shocks, I kinda needed them.” Jack chuckles as he secretly charges his arms with electricity. He then, gives Raiden a good punch square in the jaw, causing him to fall to his knees. He then, gets back up on his feet, but is met with a barrage of electric-charged punches and a punch to the cheek bone, which makes Raiden fall down, flat on his face and it seems he is unconscious. Just as Jack turns and walks a couple of feet, he hears “I’m not done, yet Jack!” He turns around to see no one there but, when he does turn around, he is blasted with a bolt of electricity which, launches him the air (near where the top of the arena is), Raiden then, grabs a hold of his spine and shocks him that way. Then, a bolt of lightning forces him down and once, he lands on the ground, he bounces a few feet in which, Raiden, then teleports into where he breaks Raiden’s spine. Raiden, panting after all of those attacks dealt to his opponent, he turns and begins walking away until he hears a maniacal laugh. “You really think that was enough to harm Jack the Ripper?” Jack manically laughs once more. “By the Gods!” Raiden gives a shocked expression on his face. “Now, I will show you what it means to be Jack the Ripper!” Raiden cackles and dashes towards Raiden in which, slashes him at faster than what it seems to be lightning, causing huge gashes, that looks as if, it cannot be healed, whatsoever. He then, falls to his knees, struggling to breathe, trying to stop the bleeding by holding his hand on one of the wounds. He then, sees a red hot blade in front of his face and looks to see Jack. “May peace be with you, my friend.” Raiden breathes and closes his eyes. Jack, faster than you could blink, cuts the head, clean off of Raiden’s body. Once that is done, somehow, his Jack the Ripper mode, turns off. He looks down to see Raiden dead and he yells in agony and then, pounds the ground in anger. Once he is done, still on his knees looks as he just shut down in a pose, that has his head down and arms just hanging down, with his back bending over as well. “Take him back to his cell.” The general whispers to his soldiers. The soldiers nod and go on their way. A huge machine comes out from the behind Jack and using its claws, grabs him and drags him to the dark area from whence the machine to which was Jack’s cell, which was was a glass-like container. After that is done, the general gleefully tells the crowd “Come back next week for TriStar vs Legendary: Godzilla (2014) vs Zilla Junior!” Jack just sits there, emotionless. He turns to see another Raiden enter the cell next to him. “Raiden!” Jack says with a smile. “Who are you? Where in the Elder Gods’ names am I?” Raiden demands. Jack sinks down and doesn’t say anything at all. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep while the other Raiden, yells and demands what he is doing there and where he is. Expert's Opinion Raiden (MGR) was faster, more durable, had better weapons, stronger and was just better than the other Raiden from Mortal Kombat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Imperius (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios